Simply The Rivers
by lovelyricsandbeyond
Summary: Everything was finally working out. This was just a another sign of that. Haleb future. Will possibly change to a one shot series, but for now status is set as complete


**So with the current timeline of PLL airing its final episodes and the quality of this story right now, a dilemma was caused, in which I should post with what is currently written or leave said story in my docs for the small possibility of improvements being made, but also the possibility of waiting too long causing this version to be irrelevant or incorrect.**

 **Clearly I have chosen to post. Although I do believe many improvement _could_ be made and the length could be also be better, for this story to exist at all, I figured posting now would be the best option. Besides, I never think any of my story's are perfect.. what writer does?**

 **Regardless, this is still a cute little look into the Rivers.**

 **The story is dedicated to the reviewer who requested it (you'll know who you are), my close friend Bettina, who has been so kind to me with her feedback on my other story, and all those committed haleb fans who are hanging on, patiently waiting for Tuesday.**

 **If you do enjoy this, please Review and read the note at the bottom. If you don't... well them im sorry I wasted your time ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own anything related to these beautiful souls and this incredible show.**

Simply The Rivers

Hanna Rivers

 _Hanna Rivers_

Hands gripping the counter top, starring into the mirror , Hanna continuously repeated the name she had not so recently adopted

It still sounded so out of the norm to say, but in the best possible way, like that something she had dreamed about when she was sixteen, like she was still claiming it was her name when in reality it wasn't , rather than said facts being true

Only a short nine months and twenty two days had Hanna and Caleb been married but you could still find Hanna giggling at the sound of someone pronouncing her as a Rivers, therefore this particular occurrence wasn't necessarily a surprise, it wouldn't have been the first time she was caught trying out her new name.

Except this time was different, she just hadn't made it as far as announcing why.

Sure she was loving life at this moment, loving being married to her wonderful husband, loving her career that had taken off, loving her brand spaken new apartment that she had spent- according to Caleb what felt like double the time it took to plan the wedding- decorating, assuring every corner of the place was perfect. But now, with one more surprise that was possibly becoming a reality, Hanna was over the moon, to say the least.

Which is why on this particular Saturday afternoon Hanna had locked herself into the bathroom as thoughts of there being a possible third Rivers continued to fill her brain.

Hanna starred at herself in the mirror, completely mixed with emotion, her eyes drifting down to the counter top where a unopened pregnancy test was placed, just waiting to reveal its results. She had been standing in the bathroom debating whether or not to tell Caleb before or after she took the test, worried she would get his hopes up,or even possibly freak him out, all for the possibility that it might be nothing. But part of he wanted him there, this would be their first child and if it was happening, she wanted him to experience it with her.

And so somehow she ended up standing at the mirror, repeating her name, somehow it sounded different today, as she thought of the family she was creating, her and Caleb had finally gotten married and now there was a chance that they were having a baby, everything she had ever wanted was happening.

Technically they hadn't even started trying yet, they weren't _not_ trying but who knew it would be so easy, and happen so fast. They had been discussing babies at length for over a year and a half . After confessing to Emily her current thoughts of what her and Caleb could create, she had brought it up to him, asking his opinion, not surprisingly he agreed that they could probably make something pretty cute. The end result being they wanted to be married first. At that time they hadn't even been engaged yet, little had Hanna known Caleb was already planning to propose. Long story short, they were married and very busy, leaving little time for baby talk, that was until most recently when the couple had decided to just stop with birth control, no real plans in the works, figuring it would take some time. Clearly the universe had its own plans.

"C'mon Hanna, just tell him" she grunted, becoming frustrated with whatever was stopping her from going out here. She knew she wanted to tell him first, before she knew the results.

She took a deep breathe, closing her eyes. This was is it, now or never. "OK" she breathed, reaching for the box and taking the test out. She quickly took the test before placing it on the counter top and walking out of the room.

* * *

In the next room Caleb was sat on the couch, arms crossed and legs bent. Hanna leaned against the door frame smiling at him, watching as he intently starred at the TV. "What are you watching?" she finally spoke up

Caleb quickly turned his head, becoming aware of his presence "a cooking show. I figured we are on our own, one of us has to know how to make food."

A small smile appeared on Hanna's face as she walked over to the couch, sitting at his feat "you think so?" She questioned

Caleb reached for her hand, pulling her a bit closer "If we are ever going to have a family, we going to have to know how to do this stuff." He continued. "We don't want our children to starve and I'm pretty sure all the years we lived in New York we only actually cooked a handful of times" Caleb concluded

"Your right" she agreed, resting her chin on his knees, contently sighing

Caleb titled his head,locking his brown orbs with her blue ones "what's happening in that pretty head of yours?" He asked

"We need to talk" Hanna responded, all to amused with the look on her husbands face

"Oh no what did I do? Did I spill something on your fancy pillows" Caleb half mocked as he reached for the remote to mute the show

Hanna let out a small laugh, less enthusiastic then normal, her emotions clearly shifting "no" she clarified sitting up

Caleb looked at her questionably "is something wrong?" he worried

"No, no nothing's wrong" Hanna assured "but I do have a secret" she continued, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

Caleb placed his hand on top of hers "is this a good secret?" He questioned

"I think so but you'll have to tell me" She replied, glancing down at her hands that were still placed on his knees.

"OK Han, spill it" Caleb requested, tired of dancing around the subject

Hanna took a deep breathe, preparing for what was next "how would you feel about having a baby" she asked locking eyes with him once again

"What do you mean?" Caleb questioned, not understanding "we just discussed this the other day"

"I know but just answer the question" Hanna requested

Caleb looked at Hanna sincerely "Han you know I would love nothing more than to have babies with you" he responded

Hanna noticeably took a sigh of relief "OK good" she spoke as Caleb stared at her confused

"But why are you" Caleb began, totally confused as to why this subject was relevant right now

Hanna watched him cautiously, sensing his mind wandering as he came to a conclusion

wait" he stopped midway through his sentences, making sense of the current conversation "are you..."

He didn't have to finish his sentence as the expression on Hanna's face said it all, a huge smiling appearing

Caleb's eyes widened as he realized what was happening "your pregnant?" He questioned with so much love and hope in his voice as he grabbed onto her hands, lying his legs down around her and attempting to pull her closer to him

"I-I don't know yet, I just think I am" she explained placing her hands on his chest

Now Caleb was the one with a huge smile plastered on his face "I bet you are"

"I took a test, I just haven't looked at the results yet, it's in our bathroom" she contour to explain, trying her absolute best to remain calm

"Han this is amazing." Caleb spoke "i can't believe it happened so fast" he continued

"I know, I was just as shocked" she explained, watching as Caleb looked like he was going to explode with a emotions. She never imagined him to be this excited, happy of course but he looked so pure, so in love with the idea, it made her hope that much more that it was positive.

Caleb nodded in agreement "are you ready? Or do you need some more time" he questioned, not wanting to rush her.

"I'm ready, as long as your in this with me" she confirmed

Caleb held each side of Hanna face before placing a kiss on her lips "where else would I be?"

* * *

Both Hanna and Caleb stood in their bedroom, their hands connected.

Hanna took one final deep breath "alright" she decided, starting to walk away as Caleb squeezed her hand, indicating for her to stop.

She turned around to face him "we got this OK, no matter what the test says, this is a good experience, an amazing feeling regardless" he told. He leaned up and placed a delicate kiss on his lips "OK" she agreed before walking towards the bathroom

"And besides not many couples conceive on their first try.. This is just the start, we were barely trying" Caleb continue to rant, more or less nervously as Hanna disappeared into the bathroom

"Caleb" Hanna spoke barely audible

"We will have a baby sooner or later" he continued, not hearing her speak "we don't need to freak out if it's negative"

"Caleb" she tried again as she made her way back into the room

Oblivious to Hanna's upcoming presence, he went on" we just keep doing what"

Caleb stopped mid sentence as he looked up to find Hanna slowly walking out of the bathroom, starring down at the test, tears clearly running down her face -"Hanna what's wrong? It's negative" he questioned, running over to her

Hanna looked up at him, with her big blue eyes and a tear stained face "We're having a baby" she finally spoke

"W-What" Caleb questioned, completely shocked. He was sure by her reaction it was negative, obviously Hanna's emotions had got the best of her in a different sense

"It's positive. Your going to be a dad" she elaborated, new tears falling down her face

"It's positive?" Caleb confirmed that he was hearing correctly, "Your pregnant" he clarified the excitement inside building

Hanna shook her head, turning the test to show him the two pink lines

"We're having a baby" he announced, wrapping his arms around Hanna as tight as he could

Eventually they separated just enough for Hanna to look up at him as held her " we are having a baby" she concluded

"I love you so much." Caleb told her as he rubbed the pad of his thumb on her cheek "Mrs. Rivers. He emphasized as he moved his face closer to hers.

Hanna starred at him, a coy smile on her face "I love you too Mr. Rivers"

They were simply _The Rivers_

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? I hope so.  
**

 **So while writing this, there were a few different things i wanted to add, but I felt like it just didn't fit here so I decided to open up the possibility for this story to be a three-five shot. Chapters centered around topics such as revealing to family and friends, gender reveal, birth, and then just a little look into the Rivers family. This will only happen if you guys actually want to see it, I probably wont write it unless a few of you guys comment saying you would like this.**

 **So let me know and thanks for reading.**


End file.
